Promises
by TeamAvatarKrew
Summary: Mako and Korra look back at the promises they have made in the past as well as create new ones. They realize that they are always there for each other.


**Set after Book 3 episode 11. I saw the new clip and it inspired me to write this. Enjoy! I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Promises_

* * *

{Mako}

Silence had enveloped the airship, no sound erupting but the motion of the propellers. We all decided to save our strength for what was to come and go to sleep. As restless as I always, I was the only one awake, sitting up near the window and looking at the green panorama. It was a beautiful sight. I take it all in and enjoy it as best and as much as I could. What has this world become? So much darkness, _so much darkness. _One day, I hope, that one day, there will be peace. And I believe Korra can achieve that kind of challenge.

I hear sounds of discomfort and movement. My eyes shift to the couch Korra had crashed on and see her twist and turn under her blanket. Silently, I make my way over to the girl and look her over. A thin layer over sweat coats her dark skin and makes it shine in the moonlight. Her brow is cringed together in discomfort as if she feels uneasy. I lower my hand to try and move her hair into place, meant as a kind, gentle gesture, but suddenly her eyes open wide and shoots up. As she gets up she grabs my hand and twists it, making me fall to my knees and letting out a low groan.

She seems to have regained her senses and releases me. The look on her face was utter fear. Korra scoots back away from me as she mumbles sorry repeatedly. I don't feel anger, just curiosity on what that was about.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, Korra, it's ok. I'm fine, I'm fine. See?" I show her that no harm was done unto me. Her breathing was still labored and it takes a few moments before her breaths come out normally. Sweat trickles down the side of her face before she looks at me. She tries to give me a reassuring smile, but i can see right through it.

"Sorry Mako, I didn't mean to disturb you. You can go back to sleep now, I'm fine-" before she can say another word and lay back down I touch her arm and she halts. She shivers at the touch.

"Korra. We dated for six months," I see her gulp at that. "And I know you're not fine, so don't try and hide it from me." She sits there, still as ever, before looking at her lap. She doesn't speak for long but when she does it shocks me.

"Just leave me alone, Mako. I don't need you reminding me of our past relationship." I look at her before replying.

"Korra, I know you're feeling uneasy, I could tell. So just tell me what's wrong, you can talk to me."

"Since when did you ever want to talk about each other's problems?" I don't hear anger in her voice, but something else. Sadness? "About a month ago you shut me out completely."

"And that was a month ago," I firmly tell her. "Korra, when we broke up, we told each other we would love each other always. And I still do. The first couple of days were agonizing. Even now I'm still not over it. I respect your decision on not wanting to be together anymore but I just need to know," I look into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. "Did you mean it? That day, what you said, did you really mean it? That you will always love me?"

It takes a few seconds to collect her thoughts before she speaks up. "Of course I did. I meant every one of those three words. I mourned as much as you do and still do. What we had was something special. I still regret the day I stormed into your office and teared everything apart. I just never had time to show it. Some nights I'd cry myself to sleep and others I would stay up with the thought on how would it be if things were different." By now silent tears stream down her face. I feel myself start to tear up but hold it in. I needed to be strong, for her. "Mako, I meant everything I said. Since the day I blurted out my feelings, to every kiss we shared, every time you held me in your arms, and even till this day. I could even say I love you right now."

I am shocked to her response. "K-K-Korra, I didn't know you still felt that way about me. I mean, i feel the same way too."

"But it just won't work, Mako. I'm sorry but we just can be together. I think," She sucks in a deep breath. "I think this is how we should keep things."

I then scoot closer to her. "Just as long as you're here." I said nothing more. I wanted Korra and I to fix our relationship, I really did, but if this is what she wanted, then I'll let her.

"But not for long." I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I have thought seriously about this and I _am_ turning myself in," her voice cracks a bit but stays strong.

"Korra, I won't let you do that. You know I won't let you do that. Korra, we can find another way, just give it some time-"

"We don't have time, Mako!" She speaks up in an exasperated tone. "Mako, you have to promise me-"

"No," I respond immediately.

"Mako. Please, you _have _to promise me you'll let me do this mission. _Please._" She looks at me pleadingly.

"You know my answer will always be no."

Straightening up she then tells me, "Mako. If you really do love me, then you _will _let me do this. It's one person for many. I can't let Zaheer take the new airbenders. Just, _please,_ promise me you'll help evacuate them and let me go. I need to do this, this is something I have to do as the Avatar."

"Korra-" my heart pounds in anxiety at the thought of losing her.

"Just get the airbenders to safety and once that's done then you can come looking for me. Please."

I look at her for a solid moment before embracing my arms tightly around her. She returns the gesture. "Ok, I'll do it. But you have to promise me you'll fight. Don't give out without a fight." I feel her nod into my chest as I realize that I must have made the worst decision of my life. I hear her whisper a silent "thank you."

I then start to feel her trembling. I let go to see her eyes looking up and closing, trying not to let her tears fall. She continues to tremble uncontrollably.

"Korra. Korra, tell me, what's wrong?" She then starts to hyperventilate and shake her head. "Korra."

"I- I-" she takes a deep, shaky breath. "I'm beyond scared, Mako," she whispers to me. "I- I'm terrified. I don't know what they want with me or what they're going to do to me. I know that if I'm scared then I shouldn't do it but I know I have to. I'm just so scared for what's to come."

She then launches herself at me in a tight embrace and I do the same as well. She begins to silently sob into my chest as I rub gentle circles on her back. Her breathing is uneven and I can tell how terrified she is. I just needed to comfort her during this moment. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I know that we all get scared sometimes and that's ok. I'm going to tell you a story my mother once told me."

I gently lay her back down on the couch and caress her hair out of her face. I know she's at the edge of sleep so it's a good time to lure her into slumber completely with the story I am about to share.

"In the fire nation was a young girl. She had a nice life with her mother and father. One day the mother had disappeared and later announced dead. The little girl was saddened by this. Her and her father had to move away to a farm to keep up with money. The father began to grow didtant from his daughter and the girl spent most of her time alone. One day her father got really ill and needed some medicine. She went into the nearby town alone to get some herbs but was confronted by three earthbenders. The little girl knew that her little knowledge of firebening would not level up to these men, but she knew, she at least had to try. She was terrified. Scared of being hurt, scared of being killed, and scared that no one would be able to take care of her father. But she used her father's love and her mother's spirit to help her win. And you know what?"

"What?" Korra mumbles as she is almost fallen asleep.

"She won." I smile at her and she returns a small smile back. Finally, she closes her eyes and i sigh in relief. I decided I should stay here to watch over her.

Without control of my limbs I hover my lips over her forehead and give it a light peck. "I'm here, Korra, I'm here."


End file.
